I'm Yours And You're mine
by Mey-Mey Hinamori
Summary: Karin tinggal di Inggris bersama dengan bibinya. Ia adalah seorang artis yang tengah naik daun. Namun apa jadinya bila dia tiba-tiba bisa bertransformasi menjadi dewa?. /Aku tidak mau nyasar di TANAH KELAHIRANKU!/ Apapun untuk teman baru/ OKAA-SAN? Kau memanggil aku OKAA-SAN?/ Aku teman. Tapi hubungan kita lebih dari itu/ RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **I'm Yours, You're Mine

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu by. Koge Donbo

~I'm Yours, You're Mine~ by. Rizki Kinanti

**Rated: T**

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** GAJE, OOC, OC, EYD banyak salah, abal, alur berantakan, banyak huruf yang hilang, nggak nyambung, dll

*I'M YOURS, YOU'RE MINE*

~KARIN POV~

Namaku Karin, Hanazono Karin. Seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun yang terkenal karena aku adalah seorang bintang, tapi mungkin sedikit lebih cantik dari yang lain!~~. Aku tinggal di Inggris bersama bibiku yang super duper sibuk. Bayangkan, pergi jam setengah lima pagi dan pulang jam sebelas malam. Aku seperti tinggal sendirian bukan! Tapi aku akan kembali ke tempat kelahiranku, Jepang bersama Michiru, teman semasa kecil yang umurnya satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan aku akan meninnggalkan Inggris hari ini.

Aku berpamitan pada Bibiku yang memang sengaja mengambil cuti sehari untuk mengantar kepergianku. Aku dan Michi pun masuk ke dalam pesawat. Aku mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Aku melambai pada bibiku dengan berlinang air mata. Begitu pula bibiku. Ini adalah perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan tapi ini adalah keinginanku. Aku ingin tau bagaimana tempat kelahiranku. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Apa akan ada orang yang mau berteman denganku? Apakah orang-orang di sana akan menyukaiku?

Aku melihat Michi yang tengah membaca majalah. Aku pun menjadi bosan sendiri, jadi aku mengajak Michi mengobrol.

"Aku bosan Michi. Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa kumainkan?" tanyaku penuh harap

"Aku hanya punya handphone. Dan kau tau, tidak boleh menghidupkan barang-barang elektronik. Apa kau akan nekad?" tanya Michi was-was.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin melihat Je... zzzzzzz" kataku terputus karena aku sudah tertidur. Ku dengar Michi menggumam sambil menyelimutiku menggunakan jaket yang sedari tadi ke pegang.

"Dasar Karin. Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya"

~SKIP TIME : IN JAPAN~

"Welcome in Japan Karin," seru Michi bahagia.

"Ya Michi. Kau sudah tau alamat rumah yang bibi berikan padamu kan? Aku tak mau nyasar di TANAH KELAHIRANKU!" seruku penuh penekan pada 2 kata terakhir.

"Hehe, aku sudah tau kok. Aku kan pernah tinggal di Jepang. Lagipula kita akan tinggal satu atap. Jadi aku bisa mengawasimu 24 jam non stop. Seperti perintah bibimu. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, mobil jemputan sudah datang. Nanti kita kemalaman", ujar Michi. Aku mengangguk paham.

Perjalanan dari Bandara menuju rumah baruku membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Selama dijalan, aku mendengar lagu lewat handset hijauku sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Michi tertidur karena kelelahan. Itu wajarkan? Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah pet shop di tengah jalan. Aku langsung menyuruh supirku untuk berhenti. Aku langsung menyeret Michi yang masih mengantuk untuk menemaniku membeli hewan pelihara'an baru.

KRIING

Bel berbunyi ketika aku membuka pintu. Seorang pelayan wanita yang manis menyambut kedatanganku. Dia tersenyum sangat manis, tapi senyuman itu luntur seketika digantikan mata yang melotot memandang Michi.

"Michiru-kun!" serunya riang

"Oh, astaga. Ternyata kau Ami-chan. aku bahkan tak bisa mengenalimu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu," ujar Michi langsung memeluk gadis bernama Ami itu.

Aku hanya bisa melongo di tempat. Menyadari hal itu, Michi langsung melepaskan melepaskan pelukannya dan nyengir empat jari padaku.

"Maaf Karin. Karena terbawa suasana aku jadi melupakanmu. Perkenalkan, ini Ami-chan, teman masa kecilku di Jepang," ujar Michi memperkenalkan Ami padaku.

"Salam kenal," ujar Ami ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Hanazono Karin, panggil saja Karin tanpa surviks. Salam kenal!" ucapku tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau beli hewan peliharaan untuk siapa?" tanya Ami lembut.

"Hewan peliharaan untukku. Apa kau bisa menyarankan hewan peliharaan yang cocok untukku?" tanyaku pada Ami.

"Hmmm, kurasa kucing atau kelinci cocok untukmu. Sini akan ku tunjukkan beberapa kucing dan kelinci padamu," ujar Ami pergi menujukkan kandang beberapa kucing dan kelinci.

"Kau mau yang mana Karin?," tanya Ami

Aku melihat ke kandang kucing. Mataku menangkap seekor kucing berbulu coklat dan bertanda bintang di kepalanya. Aku kemudian melihat ke kandang kelinci. Aku menatap seekor anak kelinci berbulu putih lembut dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald sepertik.

"Kurasa aku tau 2 hewan yang kau inginkan. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambilkan kandang untuk kedua hewan barumu," ujar Ami seraya pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri. Michi pergi ke kasir untuk membayar kedua hewan peliharaanku.

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan kucing berbulu coklat yang akan menjadi salah satu hewan peliharaanku. Ku gendong dia dan sedikit ku acak bulu coklatnya. Sepertinya dia juga menyukainya. Lalu Ami datang membawa dua kandang hewan. Aku kemudian memasukkan kucing baruku ke dalam kandangnya.

"Aku akan menamaimu Shii. Ya. Nama yang cocok untuk seekor kucing yang lucu. Dan kelincinya akan aku beri nama Mei," gumamku tersenyum.

"Hmm, namanya cocok. Biarkan aku yang mengambilkan anak kelinci barumu, Karin", seru Ami sambil memindahkan anak kelinci bermata sama sepertiku ke kandang barunya.

"Terimakasih Ami-chan", ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Apapun untuk teman baru!", ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Karin?" tanya Michi padaku.

"Ya. aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang Michi. Ami-chan aku pulang dulu ya. Berkunjunglah kerumahku. Aku akan senang menyambutmu!" ucapku pada Ami

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang. Jaa Ami-chan", kata Michi

"Jaa Karin, Jaa Michiru-kun", seru Ami

KRIING

Bel kembali berbunyi ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku dan Michi kembali masuk mobil dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah baruku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bosan di mobil, karena aku bermain dengan anak kelinci baruku.

~SKIP TIME : IN HOME~

Aku bergegas keluar dari mobil sambil menenteng dua kandang hewan peliharaanku. Ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di rumahku, aku di sambut oleh kepala pelayan rumahku.

"Selamat datang Nona. Perkenalkan nama saya Kyuu. Anda pasti lelah. Biarkan para pelayan mengantarkan anda ke Kamar anda", ujar kepala pelayan yang bernama Kyuu sambil membungkuk.

"Terima kasih Q-chan", ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku nyonya. Yume dan Aoi antar Nona Karin ke kamarnya. Sekalian bawa barang-barang bawaan Nyonya.

"Baik kepala pelayan", timpal mereka sambil membungkuk.

"Mari Nona. Perkenalkan nama saya Yume Kanzaki. Pelayan dan koki di rumah ini", ujar gadis parubaya berambut brunette sepertiku tapi di gulung ke atas di kedua sisinya, bermata merah mahoni seraya membungkuk.

"Saya Aoi Tsukioka, pelayan dan kepala keamanan di rumah ini", ujar pria yang sepertinya suami dari Yume-san sereya membungkuk.

"Mohon bantuannya minna", seruku

Semuanya mengangguk. Lalu aku di antar ke kamarku. Michi? Dia sih sudah pergi ke kamarnya dari tadi. Dia itu hobi banget ninggalin aku.

"Nona kita sudah sampai. Jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda hanya perlu menarik tai lonceng itu seperti ini", ujar Yume seraya menari tali lonceng yang di maksud.

TEENG

"Anda butuh sesuatu Nona?", tanya pelayan lain yang datang karena lonceng berbunyi.

"Anda sudah tau apa yang harus anda lakukan. Kami mohon pamit Nona", ujar Aoi sambil membungkuk.

"Ya. Silakan", ucap ku

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur berukuran king size itu. Rasa nyaman menghinggapi diriku. Kemudian aku terbangun karena teringat kedua hewan peliharaan yang tadi aku beli. Aku melepaskan kedua hewan itu dari kandangnya. Keduanya kemuian berlari dan berhenti di hadapanku dan menghadapku,

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu Karin!", ujar Shii, kucing peliharaanku.

Keringat bercucuran di pelipisku. Kucing bisa bicara? Dan yang membuatku semakin ketakutan adalah Mei, anak kelinci yang tadi aku beli berubah jadi anak manusia.

"Okaa-san," Serunya menghambur kepelukanku.

"OKAA-SAN? Kau memanggil aku OKAA-SAN?", seruku syok. Ku lihat anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi semuanya membuatku sangat pusing. Tiba – tiba badanku terasa sangat ringan. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

'Ugh! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mataku sangat sulit dibuka,' batinku tak mengerti. Ku kumpulkan semua kesadaranku dan berusaha untuk membuka mataku. Samar – samar ku lihat anak kecil bersurai blonde beriris hijau emerald mirip sepertiku. Aku teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat membuatku syok.

"Oka-san sudah bangun?" tanya anak itu.

"Anak manis, aku bukan Okaa-san mu. Aku bahkan belum menikah," ujarku lembut seraya mengusap kepala anak kecil itu.

"Dia benar Athena. Kau adalah Kaa-sannya. Dia anakmu dari masa depan," ucap Shii, kucing peliharaanku.

"Kyaaaaaa. Kucing bisa bicara?" seruku ketakutan.

"Aku bukan kucing biasa. Aku adalah Dewi Nyake. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Karin," ucapnya menenangkanku.

"Ini Kaa-san. Cincin yang diberikan Tou-san di masa depan untuk Kaa-san masa lalu," ucap anak kecil tadi sambil memberikan cincin yang dia maksud. Aku hanya memandang cincin itu aneh. Lalu aku memkai cincin itu. 'Lumayan jugaya! Cincinnya juga bagus' aku membatin.

"Oh iya. Namaku Suzune Kujyou," ucap anak kecil itu.

'Ehh. Ada sesuatu yang salah' batinku.

"Suzune, aku tidak kenal seseorang yng bermarga Kujyou. Kau pasti salah orang," tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah. Nama Kaa-san ku Karin Kujyou yang sebelumnya bermarga Hanazono," ujar Suzune sambil tersenyum.

'JLEB! Dia bahkan tau nama dan margaku. Apa yang dikatakan anak kecil ini benar ya?'

"Kaa-san aku lapar. Apa Kaa-san ada beberapa wortel? Aku sangat suka wortel," ujar Suzune berapi-api.

"Hmm, kebetulan cemilan yang ada hanya wortel. Tapi ngomong – ngomong ini cincin apa?" tanyaku pada Suzune seraya mengambil wortel dari lemari es yang ada di kamarku.

"Itu cincin dewa. Cincin itu bisa membuat Kaa-san bertrasformasi menjadi seorang dewi. Kita hanya tinggal mencari dewa – dewa lain yang memiliki cincin dewa untuk bergabung membantu kita menghancurkan benih kekacauan. Oh iya! Ini untuk Kaa-san," ucap Suzune seraya menunjukkan jam yang berbentuk hati.

"Hah? Jam ini untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil memberikan sepiring wortel untuk Suzune.

"Itu jam kronos. Jam itu bisa memutar waktu. Jika jam itu bersinar, berarti ada dewa di sekitar kita. Sebagai seorang dewa – dewi, kita harus menyelamatkan masa depan. Musuh - musuh kita adalah dewa – dewi jahat. Mereka pasti akan terus menghalangi niat kita. Dewa – dewi jahat itulah yang menebarkan benih kekacauan. Maka dari itu, kita harus mencari banyak bantuan dari dewa – dewi lain. Kita tidak boleh membuat para dewa – dewi yang tersisa memihat pada musuh. Kita harus berusaha Karin," jelas Shii panjang lebar.

"Huaaa, kenyangnya. Kaa-san, masa depan terancam bahaya karena benih kekacauan yang tersebar di masa ini. Aku mohon selamatkan masa depan, Kaa-san," pinta Suzune.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku punya pertanyaan. Suzune siapa nama Tou-san kamu?" tanyaku.

"Tou-sanku bernama Kazune Kujyou. Dia sangat tampan dan baik. Permintaanku selalu dipenuhi. Dia seorang ilmuan yang sangat hebat," seru Suzune sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin segera bertemu dia," ujarku

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kamu kelihatan orang lain? Bisa menjadi fitnah besar untukku!" sambungku.

"Kaa-san tenang aja. Aku kan bisa menjadi seekor kelinci. Dan aku tidak akan ketahuan," ucap Suzune. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu, Suzune tampak menggumamkan sesuatu. Tiba – tiba dia berubah menjadi Mei. Maksudku kelinciku. Dia tampak melompat ke dalam kandangnya. Aku berjalan menuju kasurku. Ku baringkan tubuhku. Lalu Shii tidur di kaki ku. Karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Tidak lupa ku masukkan jam kronos ke dalam tas kecil yang akan ku bawa. Aku membawa Mei dan Shii dalam satu kandang. Berjalan ke luar rumah mungkin bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ketika aku sampai di taman dekat rumahku, jam kronos bersinar. Shii berlari ke luar kandang dan menatap sekitar.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan jahat di sekitar sini. Karin berhati-hatilah," ujar Shii waspada.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Athena," ujar sebuah suara. Kami refleks menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang kami. Kami mendapati seorang pria tinggi bersurai gelap dan memakai kacamata.

"Mau apa kau Ares?" tanya Shii sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian bergabung dengan kami. Maka aku tidak akan melukai kalian," jawabnya tak kalah sinis. Kemudian dia bertransformasi menjadi dewa Ares.

"Ciih. Kami tak tertarik," Shii berubah menjadi tameng. Lalu dia berusaha melindungiku dari serangan dewa Ares.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku anak berkacamata? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu!" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku bukan anak berkacamata. Namaku Karasuma Kirio," jawabnya dengan sinis.

Tiba-tiba Shii terlempar jauh. Aku menjadi kalut. Aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanku. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanyaku membatin.

"Kaa-san, memohonlah untuk melindungi. Dengan begitu Kaa-san bisa bertransformasi menjadi dewi Athena! Kaa-san cepaat!," seru Suzune yang sudah berubah menjadi anak kecil.

Apa? Aku harus memohon untuk melindungi? Melindungi apa?

"Kariiiin! Awaas!," teriak Shii dari jauh.

Hah? aku membalik badanku dan mataku terbelalak kaget begitu melihat pohon tumbang mengarah ke arahku. 'Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Badanku terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Aku harus melindungi diriku! Tapi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, apa aku bisa?' tanyaku membatin ketakutan. Tiba-tiba tubuhku dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang terang. Aku menutup mataku karena aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Lalu aku merasakan ada yang aneh dangan penampilanku. Kubuka mataku dan aku kembali menganga tak percaya. Penampilanku kini seperti seorang dewi. Aku juga memegang sebuah tongkat yang berbentuk seperti tombak. Dan tiba-tiba aku langsung melompat menghindari pohon tumbang itu.

BRAAK

"A..ap..apa yang te..terjadi padaku?" tanyaku kalut. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau manjadi seorang dewi.

"Ciih. Ternyata kau masih amatir, dewi amatir," ucapnya seraya memandang remeh padaku. Aku langsung naik pitam.

'Dia bilang aku amatir? Awas kau anak berkacamata!' umpatku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kalimat yang terbesit dalam otakku. Tanpa banyak berfikir, aku langsung mengarahkan tongkatku dan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"God Thunder!" seruku seraya menutup mata karena takut.

DUOOOOOOOOOOORRR

Kubuka mataku dan ku lihat dia merintih kesakitan.

"Akh! Lumayan juga untuk Dewi Amatir macam kamu. Sekarang giliranku, Proairy Gradeus," serunya seraya mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku. Aku menutup mataku pasrah.

"Sagitta Solice!," seru seseorang yang juga berpakaian dewa yang baru saja melepaskan anak panahnya.

GREEET

Panah itu mengenai tangan dewa Ares. Dia merintih kesakitan karena tangannya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Akh! Apollo. Kenapa kau datang hah? Aku tak ada urusan dewa lemah sepertimu. Tapi aku mengaku kalah kali ini. Tapi itu karena kau datang tak diundang, Apollo," umpatnya. Lalu dia menghilang. Orang yang menyelamatkan aku tadi ingin pergi jika aku tidak berteriak untuk mencegahnya.

"Hei, kau. Orang yang menyelamatkanku tadi. Kau teman atau lawan?" tanyaku sambil berteriak.

"Aku teman. Tapi hubungan kita lebih dari itu, Athena," jawamnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia juga menghilang seperti anak yang berkacamata tadi.

"Kaa-san! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kaa-san tadi sangat hebat!" seru Suzune menghampiriku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, bagaimana keadaan Shii?" tanyaku pada Suzune

"Aku baik-baik saja Karin. Hanya saja aku terluka," ujar Shii yang tubuhnya penuh luka. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian aku kembali menjadi manusia. Tiba-tiba saja Suzune memelukku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat terkejut.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tadi sangat keren!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

'Tou-san? Jadi dia yang akan jadi suamiku di masa depan. Tapi masa iya? Ia juga bilang hubungan kita lebih dari itu? Argh, aku pusing memikirkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batinku tak mengerti.

.

.

.

~TSUZUKU~

Hai minna-san. Aku author baru di Fandom ini. Ini juga fic pertamaku. Mungkin ada beberapa atau tepatnya banyak kesalahan. Untuk itu kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan.

Fic ini bisa di publish karena banyak dukungan dari teman-temanku yang ada di fandom ini. Oh iya, fic ini aku buat khusus untuk yang sudah memberi dukungan kepadaku (Hitomi-chan, Maryam-san, Vivii-san). Buat yang suka riview-nya ditunggu.

Hmm, walaupun aku author baru gak apa-apa kan kalau aku kasih target riview? Kurasa targetku untuk chapter pertama 10 mungkin. #ditimpuk pakai lembing

Aku pengen lihat ada berapa banyak orang yang suka fic ini. Kalo gak suka juga gak apa-apa. Tapi kasih riview-nya ya! biar semangat buat chapter selanjutnya. ~v~

.

.

~RnR Please~

Pagaralam, 17 Agustus 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san. Mey hadir dengan chapter terbaru lho!. Maafin Mey ya karena telat update. Habisnya, tugasnya Mey udah menggunung tuh. Sebagai gantinya, Mey bakal panjangin chapter ini. Semoga semuanya suka~~. Happy Reading Minna.

Title : I'm Yours, You're Mine

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin Chu by. Koge Donbo

~I'm Yours, You're Mine~ by. Rizki Kinanti

Rated: T

Pairing : KazuRin

Warning : GAJE, OOC, OC, EYD banyak salah, abal, alur berantakan, banyak huruf yang hilang, nggak nyambung, dll

*I'M YOURS, YOU'RE MINE*

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tadi sangat keren!" ucap Suzune sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

'Tou-san? Jadi dia yang akan jadi suamiku di masa depan. Tapi masa iya? Ia juga bilang hubungan kita lebih dari itu? Argh, aku pusing memikirkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin Karin tak mengerti.

"Huft, sudahlah. Hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian aneh. Lebih baik kita makan es cream di bangku taman," ucap Karin.

Mereka segera pergi ke tempat penjual es cream. Mereka membeli dua es cream coklat dan vanila. Lalu mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon sakura. mereka menikmati es cream mereka smabil bersenda gurau.

"Huaaa, es creamnya enak," gumam Suzune yang mukanya belepotan karena makan es cream.

"Hahahaha, lihat Suzune, mukamu belepotan tuh!" ujar Karin yang langsung membersihkan muka Suzune dengan sapu tangannya.

"Arigatou Okaa-san," ucap Suzune.

"Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi apa ya?" gumam Karin

"Kaa-san, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," ucap Suzune yang segera berubah menjadi Mey.

~KARIN POV~

Krik-Krik Krik-Krik

Aku menyadari ada banyak orang yang sedang mengamatiku dari jauh. Dengan cepat, aku memasukkan Mey ke dalam kandangnya dan segera mengamati sekitar. Namun, tiba-tiba ada sekerumunan orang yang berlari menuju ke arah kami. Aku memicingkan mataku untuk melihat siapa mereka. Selang beberapa detik, iris emeraldku langsung membola tak kala melihat beberapa dari mereka membawa kamera dan spanduk bertuliskan "HanaRin's". Bagai disambar petir diriku saat aku benar-benar mengingat sebuah fakta yang mengagetkan. Dengan cepat, aku menyambar kandang Shii dan juga Mey dan segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"Kyaaa, aku lupa ada HanaRin's di Jepang dan aku juga lupa menyamar," teriakku panik

"Kyaa, Karin-sama ada di Jepang,"

"Karin-sama minta tanda tangannya,"

"Karin-san, bisa minta waktu sebentar?"

"Karin-san, mau foto bareng?"

~NORMAL POV~

Seorang pemuda beriris blue safir dan bersurai blonde tengah jalan-jalan menggunakan motornya di taman. Kemudian iris safir itu menangkap seorang gadis bersurai brunette dan beririskan green emerald yang teduh sedang di kejar-kejar para fans dan paparazzi. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria bernama Kazune Kujyou itu langsung menyuruh gadis itu naik ke motornya.

"Hey, kamu. Naiklah cepat!" perintah Kazune

Karin pun lebih memilih naik daripada harus dikejar seharian oleh para paparazzi. Dengan segera, Kazune membawa Karin pergi dari taman itu.

"Arigatou," teriak Karin

"Hmm, siapa namamu?" tanya Kazune

"Ehh? Kau tidak tau aku," tanya Karin dengan teriakannya. Kazune pun langsung mengerem motornya

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kamu adalah Hanazono Karin, jelmaan dari dewi Athena," jawab Kazune dengan senyumannya

"B-ba-ba-bagaimana kau tau aku adalah dewi? Siapa kau" tanya Karin

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku adalah Kujyou Kazune, jelmaan dari dewa Apollo. Orang yang menyelamatkanmu dari Karasuma," jawab Kazune datar

"J-ja-jadi k-ka-kamu y-yang menyelamatkan aku tadi. Arigatou….." belum selesai Karin berbicara, ucapannya langsung dipotong Kazune

"Panggil aku Kazune, tanpa surviks apapun," ujar Kazune yang disambut anggukan dari Karin

"Begitu pula aku," ujar Karin

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Kazune

"Hai" jawab Karin. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

~SKIP TIME : IN HOME~

"Arigatou Kazune udah mau mengantarkanku. Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Karin

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang sekarang. Besok kita ketemuan di taman. Akan ku jelaskan semua yang ku ketahui tentang dewa. Sayounara Karin," ujar Kazune lalu pergi dari rumah Karin.

KRIET

"Tadaima," ucap Karin

"Nona dari mana saja? Semua orang menghawatirkan nona! Apa nona baik-baik saja? Kenapa anda banyak berkeringat? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis yang sebaya dengan Karin bersurai brynette berwarna merah maroon bertubi-tubi.

"Err, saya baru saja dari taman, hanya jalan-jalan. Saya baik-baik saja kok. Tadi saya di kejar-kejar para paparazzi, makanya saya berkeringat. Tunggu, siapa anda?" tanya Karin

"Saya Riri Tsukioka, putri dari Yume Kanzaki dan Aoi Tsukioka. Ayo nona, akan ku siapkan air panas untuk anda mandi," ucap Riri yang langsung menyeret Karin ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu di sini nona, saya akn menyiapkan air hangatnya dulu," ujar Riri yang langsung mendudukkan Karin diatas tempat tidurnya

Iris emerald milik Karin menangkap sesuatu yang sangat tidak asing baginya

"Tunggu Riri. Kenapa kamu mempunyai cincin itu?" tanya Karin to the point saat melihat Riri memakai cincin transformasi yang sama dengannya

"Ehh? Jangan-jangan anda juga seorang dewa, apa itu benar nona?" tanya Riri syok

"Ya, saya jelmaan dari dewi Athena. Siapa anda Riri?" tanya Karin

"Saya jelmaan dari dewi Antares, Nona," jawab Riri

"Jangan panggil saya nona, panggil saja Karin, tanpa surviks apapun," sahut Karin

"Baik no- maksudku Karin, saya akan menyiapkan air hangat dulu, permisi." jawabnya

"Hmm, jangan lupan mandikan juga hewan peliharaanku," jawab Karin disambut anggukan dari Riri

~SKIP TIME : AT NIGHT~

Karin, Michi, dan Riri tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Karin yang sedari tadi asik dengan androidnya mulai bertanya pada Michi.

"Michi, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang dewa?" tanya Karin

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku kan jelmaan dari dewa Poseidon," jawab Michi enteng

"APAA!" ucap Karin syok.

"Aku juga tau kalau kau adalah jelmaan dari dewi Athena dan Riri adalah jelmaan dari dewi Antares," ujar Michi

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku Michi?" tanya Karin penuh penekanan

"Karena kau tidak menanyakannya," sahut Michi disambut dengan sebuah jitakan gratis dari Karin

"Dasar bodoh!" seru Karin yang langsung berlari ke Kamarnya

"Memangnya aku salah apa ya?" tanya Mchi pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena Michi mulai bosan, dia pun menghidupkan televisi.

"Berita terkini, seorang artis dari Inggris bernama Hanazono Karin berada di Jepang. Belum sempat diwawancarai, dia melarikan diri bersama seorang pria yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Siapakah dia? Apakah dia mempunyai hubungan special dangan Hanazono?..."

"Karin benar-benar ceroboh," gumam Michi sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya

~SKIP TIME : AT MORNING~

~KARIN POV~

Kriing –kriing

Alarm ku berbunyi membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Ku buka tirai kamarku, dan kubuka pula jendelanya. Kuhirup udara pagi yang masih sangat segar. Lalu aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Berganti baju sambil membayangkan seperti apa sekolah baruku. Hari masih menunjukkan jam setengah enam. Aku membuat sarapanku sendiri sambil menyapa Riri.

"Ohayou Riri," sapaku sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry ke rotiku

"Ohayou mo Karin. Kenapa kau membuat sarapanmu sendiri?" tanya Riri

"Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya di Inggris," jawabku seadanya lalu langsung memakannya lahap

"Ini susunya Karin, tak ada penolakan, oke," ujar Riri dengan beberapa penekanan

"Hmm, arigatou Riri," ucapku lalu segera meminum susu buatan Riri

"Aku berangkat," ujarku lagi

"Eits, tunggu sebentar. Kita satu sekolah. Tunggu aku sebentar. Aku mau mengambil tasku dulu. Jangan nekad ya," ujar Riri

"Terkadang kau seperti Obaa-san ku Riri," jawabku sambil tertawa

Tak lama kemudian Riri muncul dengan seragam dan tas mungil nan lucu miliknya

"Ayo kita pergi," seru dengan semangat yang berkobar

~IN SCHOOL~

Sekolah masih sangat sepi dan juga gelap. Itu karena hari masih menunjukkan jam enam. Kami berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

"Akh, gomenne. Tadi aku tidak melihat jalan. Gomen," ujarku menunduk

"Akh, aku juga, gomenne," ujarnya yang juga menunduk.

Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo dan seorang gadis yang rasanya sangat mirip dengan seseorang, bersurai blonde dan beriris blue safir.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau murid baru? Perkenalkan, namaku Kazusa Kujyou," ujar gadi bersurai blonde, Kazusa

"Aku Himeka Kujyou," ujar gadis yang bersurai indigo, Himeka

"Tunggu dulu, Kujyou! Berarti kalian keluarga Kazune?" tanyaku memastikan

"Yap, tepat sekali. Hmm, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi di mana ya?" tanya Himeka

"Tentu saja kalian pernah melihatnya. Diakan Hanazono Karin," Ujar Riri yang sedari tadi diam

Krik-Krik Krik-Krik

"APPA?" seru Himeka dan Kazusa yang terlampau kaget

"Apa kalian mau mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekola?" tanyaku ragu

"Tentu saja," jawab mereka bertiga dengan semangat

Saat sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, tenyata kepala sekolahnya sudah dating. Aku pun segera menghadap kepala sekolah dan menunggu bel di sana. Sedangkan ketiga temanku sudah kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Selang beberapa menit, Michi juga berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

TING TONG TING TONG

Waktunya masuk kelas baru. Asiiik. Yumeko-sensei mengantarku ke kelas baruku,kelas sembilan B. Saat pintu kelas di buka, kami masuk ke kelas. Ku lihat beberapa orang yang ku kenal seperti Riri, Himeka, dan kazune. Ku lihat juga beberapa orang menahan nafas karena melihatku berada di hadapan mereka.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Yumeko-sensei kepadaku

"Watashiwa namae Hanazono Karin desu, haikei," ucapku

"Kyaa, Hanazono-san ada di kelas kita,"

"Hanazono-san, ayo kita berteman,"

"Karin-sama, nenti kita foto bareng ya,"

Kelas mulai gaduh saat perkiraan mereka tentang Karin adalah benar.

"Semua harap diam. Nah Hanazono-san, duduklah di samping Riri dan Kazune," ujar Yumeko-sensei.

Ku lihat saat aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, beberapa murid memandangku kagum. Pelajaran pun dimulia.

"Pst-pst Karin, Karin," bisik seseorang dari belakangku yang ternyata adalah Himeka

"Ada apa Himeka?" tanyaku yang juga berbisik

"Nanti kita ke kantin sama-sama ya," bisik Himeka disambut acungan jempol dariku

TSUZUKU

Huaah. Capek banget nih ngetiknya. Gimana? Abalkan? Huu, Mey terharu banget. Padahal Cuma minta 10 riview, ehh malah di kasih 3 kali lipat. Gimana gak seneng coba? Chap dua targetnya 15 lho! Gak bakal update klo belum 15. #dibogem readers  
silent readers, munculkanlah dirimu di kolom riview biar cepet update. Pokokmya makasih banget ya yang udah riview.

Bales riview dulu:

Dci: mkasih ats jempolnya~

Hye: ini udah lanjut kok

The Wind:waah, makasih atas kritikannya

Ryukutari: makasih udah di bilang seru, ini udah lanjut kok

Hanazawa Maryam: makasih Maryam_chan udah di bilang bagus. Iya, aku yang ngefollow twitter Maryam-chan

Guest: ini udah lnjut kok, makasih udah mau nunggu

Vii Violetta Anais: makasih vie-cham. Semangat juga buat vie-chan

Akira Bellachan: makasih atas pujiannya. Panggil apapun juga boleh kok. Nggak maksa kok dan ganbatte mo.

Asahina Natsuki: makasih ya, tapi gak bias kilat

Jamilah: makasih ya, tapi nggak bias kilat

Lan Dewi: masa sih? Perasaan terkesan abal. Makasih udah bilang menarik

Andien Hanazono: gak bisa kilat dech, ganbatte mo

Kujyou Eka: makasih udah memuji dan mau nunggu

Syofalira: makasih ya, ganbatte mo

ABCDEFGHIJKLMN: makasih udah di bilang seru

Yu: makasih atas pujiannya dan juga udah mau nunggu

samKazuRin: makasih atas 1000 jempolnya. Belum tau sampai chap berapa. Dan maaf membuat menunggu

Kirei: makasi atas 2 jempolnya. Maaf ya karena nggak kilat

Fujimoto Rika: oke, pasti lanjut

Athena Athiya: mey sekolah di smp 4. Umur mey baru 14 kok, masih muda kan! XD  
salam kenal juga Athena athiya. Aduuh, mey nggak kenal sama Nadia H dari smp 1. Maaf ya

Azra Aulannisa: oke friend, siip. Bakal terus lanjut kok

: ini dah lanjut. Moga bisa mengatasi penasarannya

Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29: makasih ya, maaf kalo updatenya lama

Fasyamazaya: makasih, ini lanjut kok

Jamila-Sama: makasih ya, maaf kalo lama updatenya dan ganbatte mo

Guest: ini dah lanjut kok. Makasih dah mau nunggu

Hmmm Nananana Anae-chan: makasih udah suka

Ghita Nazawa: ini dah lanjut, maaf gak bias kilat

**RnR Please**

**Pagaralam, 22 September 2013**


End file.
